


It's time

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [34]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Sweet_venom:<br/>Pairing: Spike/Xander<br/>Plotlines: 11) Spike gets pregnant and 17) Spike loses his virginity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sweet_venom:  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Plotlines: 11) Spike gets pregnant and 17) Spike loses his virginity.

***Spike and Xander’s apartment – 9 p.m.***

 

“Xander? It’s time!” Spike yelled from the bedroom. The vampire stood in the middle of the room.

“Time for what?” Xander asked as he stepped into the room. He watched his lover walk around watching the ceiling.

“What have we been doing the last few months?” Spike asked irritated as his concentration went haywire.

“Visiting the doctor, going to breathing lessons…oh…oh…shit! The baby is coming!” Xander suddenly exclaimed as he pointed out what they had been doing.

“Right, well…don’t worry, everything will be fine. The doctor said yesterday that it’s in the early stages because the contractions aren’t coming fast enough,” Spike calmly explained as if nothing had happened. He remembered the day they had found out he was pregnant and what Xander would have to do to make Spike’s contractions begin.

 

**Flashback**

 

“I got Spike pregnant, because I love him and touched him the moment he interrupted the ritual?” Xander asked in one breath.

“Yes, and uhm,” Giles mumbled as he continued skimming the book.

“What? There’s something else, isn’t there?” Xander asked nervously.

“Well, yes…right…” Giles stammered, as he couldn’t figure out how to tell them.

Willow rolled her eyes and took the book from the Watcher’s hands and read the passage. “Spike, the ritual has created a thin sheet around the baby to protect it…and oh…well, Xander, you have to break the sheet when the nine months are over…and then there will be another tin sheet formed,” Willow explained what was written in the book. She looked up to see Giles cleaning his glasses again…furiously.

“I’m a bloody virgin?” Spike asked outraged before sulking in Xander’s arms.

“It’s not really a hymen, but it does need breaking when the time is right and uhm…after the birth it needs to be done again,” Giles answered while blushing embarrassedly. He showed the text to the vampire who snatched the book from his hands.

“But…but…I can’t be…I’m not a sodding girl!” Spike stammered as Giles’ answers were acknowledged in the book. “That means we can’t have bloody sex!” Spike cried out as he realized he couldn’t be penetrated.

“But how’s the baby coming out then?” Buffy asked curiously, finally paying attention after having fun with the panicked vampire.

“Xander has to penetrate the hymen when the nine months are over and the contractions will begin. He will have to repeat the breaking two months after the baby is born so that Spike’s body is restored again,” Ethan answered calmly, as if the topic under discussion didn’t unsettle him.

Xander was too shocked to answer and did all he could do by hugging his lover tightly to his chest as the vampire cried his eyes out.

 

**End flashback**

 

“Spike, I’ve called Ethan and Giles. They’re on their way with the doctor,” Xander explained after his vamp looked curiously at the phone in his hand.

“Right, but that means they know we had sex. That the hymen has been broken,” Spike mumbled as he watched Xander prepare the room for Spike to give birth to their child. “This is going to hurt, isn’t it?” Spike asked timidly.

 

*****

 

Giles, Ethan and the doctor entered the apartment as they watched Xander and Spike cuddle on the couch.

“Spike, how are you doing?” the doctor asked as he watched Spike’s painful grimace when a pain wave went through his body.

“Grr…just peachy,” Spike growled out angrily as the pain left his body for a few moments.

“No growling at the doctor. He has to help you deliver our baby,” Xander instructed nervously.

“I need to examine Spike. Xander, please bring him to the bedroom,” the doctor instructed and walked behind the couple. 

Spike kept breathing heavily through his nose as the contractions came every few minutes.

“He’s ready,” the doctor stated calmly after examining Spike, ignoring Xander’s blush.

 

***Two months later***

 

“Xander, where is Stephen?” Spike asked as he wandered through the candle lit room.

“Our son is with his grandfather and his aunties,” Xander answered as he pulled Spike into his arms.

Soft music was playing on the background while Xander slowly moved them to the rhythm of the music. Spike rested his head on his lover’s shoulder while playing with the buttons. One by one, he revealed his lover’s chest, enjoying each little gasp as he touched the warm skin.

“I love you,” Xander whispered as he walked them into their bedroom, undressing the vampire on their way to the bed.

Spike grinned as he noticed what Xander was doing and played along. When he stood naked in front of the young man, he shivered as Xander’s large and warm hands heated his skin. He yelped when Xander pushed him playfully on the bed before kissing the vampire deeply.

Xander smiled through their kiss as he felt his lover squirming underneath him. He didn’t skip one spot until he was kneeled between the pale and strong legs. He slicked his fingers with the lube, that he had placed on the bed and circled Spike’s pucker, wetting it. Xander pushed one finger inside, and adding a finger before scissoring the twitching and eager entrance. 

Spike mewled when he felt Xander’s fingers leave his ass before his lover’s thick cock slowly stretched him. He placed his arms above his head and held on to the headboard.

Xander stopped when he met resistance and looked at Spike before pushing in with one stroke, breaking the thin sheet once and for all. 

Spike flinched at the flash of pain as Xander took his virginity before pushing back, silently hinting that his lover should move.

The couple found a steady rhythm, slowly making love after two months of nothing but kissing and touches. The vampire howled as Xander hit his prostate with each stroke. He shifted to game face when he couldn’t stop his orgasm.

Xander screamed his lover’s name when the quivering hole tightened around his cock and he orgasmed, filling his lover’s ass with his semen. He felt something wet splatter against his chest and realized his lover had come as well. He collapsed next to Spike, leaving his lover’s body.

Spike snuggled against Xander’s side as he closed his eyes. They needed their sleep before their little boy was brought home from his day.


End file.
